


There's no Tomorrow.

by Menxharry



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Kristen Stewart - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menxharry/pseuds/Menxharry
Summary: Love,Harold x.





	There's no Tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm writing a Girl×Boy or M×F  
> Tell me if there are mistakes☺ 
> 
>  
> 
> There's no smut ig

Chirping birds, 

Fluffy pillows, 

A head full of curls, 

Soft snores. 

"Harry darling? Wake up baby!" A soft motherly voice called for him. 

"Muuuuummmmmmmmmmm!" Harry whined, making Anne chuckle.

He opened his eyes-  
Only to find everything dark.  
He squint his eyes shut and tried opening them again, but in vain. 

He couldn't see. Oh, reality dawned on him, he was now fully awake, his dreams making him forget he couldn't see. Now he's awake, unfortunately. 

\---------- 

Loud music playing from a speaker. 

Wet hair.

Head bangs. 

Air riffs and drums. 

Jumping on the bed. 

"KRISTEN CUT IT OUT WILL YOU?!" a motherly voice, shouted. 

The music stops shut. 

"Sorry mum" she goes out of the house, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.

\------☆☆☆☆--------- 

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Kristen smirked at Harry. 

"I-uh, you've pretty eyes, they'd look prettier if you'd stop with the liner underneath that, I'm just saying, they're pretty either ways Harry smiled. 

"Kristen" she opened her hand for a shake. 

Harry couldn't take it, 

He couldn't see. 

"Cocky bastard!" Kristen scoffed, leaving Harry clueless of the happenings. 

"I'm Harry?" He said, to thin air. 

\--------  
He sat alone at lunch, nobody really sat with him and he kept everything to himself. 

Kristen, came and sat with him. 

It happened that way, for a long time, since college has started. 

Kristen wasn't really the bad girl, she portrays to be. 

She's a soft human, that's only open to Harry. 

Whenever she's with Harry, she finds herself smiling. 

She doesn't swear, maybe yeah sometimes. 

She doesn't scoff or act to be someone else. 

Harry brings out the original her. 

And she loves that. 

Or, is she in love with a certain curly haired boy? 

We, may never know. 

~~~~~ 

Harry's made a friend. 

Someone hard as ROCK on the outside, 

But as soft as a flower on the inside. 

She's probably the prettiest he has ever known. 

He can be his complete dorky self with her, and

The best part is, his jokes make Kristen laugh so much, 

He has fallen in love with her voice. 

But in the heart of hearts, he knows, 

He loves her. Every single detail. 

\-------  
After their usual coffee day out at Harry's favourite cafe,  
They were walking towards the park,  
While Harry was humming some faint tune. 

"That's beautiful Harry" she smiles at him. 

Harry stops, a faint blush taking over his cheeks. 

As if the both of them weren't already flustered, 

It starts raining. 

Splish splash. 

It's raining very hard but all the two of them can hear is their heart beats, at a very fast pace as they find themselves 

Leaning in. 

Warm breaths fluttering on each other's lips,

Sending tingling feels up their spines.

They're lesser than an inch close, 

Maybe, Harry's heart goes "Fuxk it!" 

As he puts an arm around her waist, 

Pulling her closer, 

As the both of their lips crash together, 

Fitting perfectly, 

Like jigsaw pieces. 

The kiss they're having, 

It's nothing intense. 

Just enjoying,

How they complete each other.

Kristen smiles through the kiss, a second later, they pull apart. 

"I-" the both of them say at once, bursting into a fit of giggles. 

Of course They're 20 and all,but deep down, they're just little kids who fell in love, and are in a bliss. 

" You first Haz" she nudges him, as they're seated on a bench, rain drizzling onto them, muzzled in Harry's jacket. 

"Do you know me?" He asked, breathlessly. 

"Yes" she was sure. 

"I'm bli-" he started, only to be cut off by her lips.

" The day we met, I knew it. I knew how genuine someone could've been, even without seeing me." 

"I wasn't lying-" he started again. 

"Sh Harry, let me! I knew, whatever you've said, you meant it. You weren't lying. Becuade, Harry. Eyes are just an organ that helps us see, it's our heart, that feels." Kristen said, sniffling. "And Harry? I love you." She smiled at him. 

Harry's face became pale. He was all happy listening to her, but right when she said those words, he knew he messed up. 

He promised himself he wouldn't hurt anyone. Yet he's in love, and the most tragic part, the other person loves him back too. 

"Harry?" To say Kristen was over thinking is an understatement.

"I-I'm" Harry said. 

" Why have you been wearing a beanie these days Harry?" She asked.

"I'm d-dyin-" he sobbed. 

He wanted to tell Kristen he loves her, but his heart knew,he couldn't hurt her, 

So it made him say, something he never wanted to say. 

"Wh-" she hugged him. 

As tightly, as if she never wanted to let him go.  
She never planned on that.  
His arms made her feel like home,  
It was the same for Harry. 

"I, we need to go, you'll get sick" Harry started, standing up. 

" How?" Harry rushed her. 

" Why?" He put his finger on her lips. 

"When-?" Harry knew this wasnt working, so he pulled her into a kiss. 

That's when she realised he didn't wanna speak about it, he wanted to cherish every moment he had left. 

They spent time until midnight, eating at every place. 

Cuddling at Harry's home over Bambi. 

Kristen doesn't know when it was going to happen, but she was going to make herself strong and enjoy every moment she had with Harry. 

Left. 

They kissed, 

And kissed, 

And kissed, 

And kissed, 

It was finally night, midnight. 

When Kristen had to go home,

She said, she's gonna meet him tomorrow 

And Harry just kissed her and said goodnight with a little nod and a smile. 

 

\----- 

3:49 am. 

A letter was on Harry's table, in an envelope and signed for Kristen. 

He called his mum and hugged her. Very fealty as if he didn't wanna go.

Today was his last day and he didn't tell Kristen that. 

He is guilty. 

Hell! He didn't even say his "I love you" 

But now, he's focusing on his mother. 

Hugging her, asking her to he strong. 

"You'll always be my baby, my little baby" Anne was crying. 

"Mum- I love you, now we'll sleep yeah?" And he closed his eyes. 

Anne didn't leave his side to make sure he was snoring. 

But, she fell asleep as it was late too. 

Harry heaved a deep sigh

Somewhere around 4:30. 

And his life slipped from his lungs, out into thin air. 

Anne woke up, in the nick of the moment,

And saw a lifeless Harry lying there,all she could do was cry, 

When she spotted the envelope. 

She had to give it to Kristen but she refused to leave Harry's side. 

 

And at 10 am, when Kristen came, 

She cried her heart out before she opened the letter. 

Only to cry more.

 

It read 

"I love you Kristen" 

"Sadly, there's no tomorrow :("

Love,  
Harold x.

And Kristen was there, at Harry's grave, 

Everyday, giving him a rose. 

She silently cursed him in the beginning, 

For not telling her earlier, 

But deep down, 

She knew she was lucky enough to get to spend time with him. 

And Harry, thought to himself, 

From up above, that he was the lucky one. 

And, 

As Kristen saw uo into the sky and mouthed an   
I Love you Harry. 

While wiping a year, 

A rainbow flashed, 

And she knew, 

Harry was always with her. 

Even if it wasn't physically. 

She knew, 

Now, 

Convinced that he really loves her and that letter wasn't a mere reply. 

But what he felt, 

All from his heart. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW IT'S SHIT I TRIED.


End file.
